Ser valiente es la clave
by Petunia Figg
Summary: Albus pensó que el bien y el mal eran conceptos muy subjetivos y que, a su modo, cada uno creía que su bando era el mejor, y que los otros estaban equivocados. Este fic participa del reto especial de septiembre "Los libros de Hermione" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


Los personajes, lugares y situaciones, así como todo lo relacionado al Potterverso pertenecen a J. , tomé prestados algunos elementos con fines de mero entretenimiento, sin intenciones de plagio ni fines de lucro.

Este Fic participa en el reto especial **"** **los libros de Hermione"** del foro **Las cuatro casas**.

Mi frase es Si yo tuviera hijos, me alegraría de que entregaran la vida por el Señor Tenebroso, dicha por Bellatrix Lestrange en el capítulo II La calle de la Hilandera del libro "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"

* * *

 **SER VALIENTE ES LA CLAVE**

Albus Severus se encontraba, inesperadamente, en la oficina de la directora. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho caso a su hermano mayor y a su primo y de haber aceptado aquel reto. Si la directora se daba cuenta de lo que había ido a hacer allí tendría serios problemas. Pero, por otra parte, no podía dar marcha atrás. Era un _Gryffindor_ , y se lo iba a demostrar a todos aquellos que decían que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había colocado allí por lástima.

James y Fred lo molestaban con eso desde el primer día de clases. Incluso desde antes. Le aseguraban que no tenía el valor suficiente para estar con ellos en la casa Gryffindor y, cuando por fin fue seleccionado como un león por el sombrero, le arruinaron la alegría diciendo que en realidad no tenía aptitudes para estar en ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts, y que se veía a lo lejos que el sombrero, apenado, lo había destinado con sus familiares para que cuidaran de él.

A pesar de que sabía -como su padre le había anticipado- que no debía hacer caso de las bromas pesadas de su hermano mayor (a las que se había sumado su primo), no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, no iba a demostrar flaqueza acusándolos con su padre, eso además empeoraría las cosas. Por otra parte, se llevaba bastante bien con los chicos de su mismo curso. El problema surgía cuando se topaba con su hermano. Y, aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía dejar de verlo en la sala común. A veces hasta se arrepentía de haberle pedido con tantas ganas al sombrero que lo enviara a Gryffindor.

Como fuera, ya estaba allí. Había aceptado un tonto desafío de su hermano, quien le había prometido respetarlo si demostraba su valentía entrando al despacho de la directora. Esto no había sido difícil, simplemente le había solicitado una reunión "secreta y muy importante" instantes antes de que Scorpius iniciara una pelea con James para llamar la atención de la profesora McGonagall.

A Scorpius no le había molestado ayudarlo en esto; por el contrario, le prometió hacer un escándalo suficientemente importante para que él tuviese tiempo de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Era un gran tipo Scorpius. Albus no entendía por qué el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor con él.

Ahora solamente debía escoger algún objeto como prueba para demostrarle a James que había estado allí. Era la condición para obtener el respeto de su hermano mayor.

Albus miró a su alrededor y vio una especie de vitrina en la que se encontraba una colección de pequeñas botellitas, cada una tenía etiquetas con nombres y fechas. Supuso que, al haber tantas, la falta de una de ellas no llamaría la atención de la directora.

Se acercó al mueble y, al pasar la vista por las etiquetas, le llamó la atención un envase en el que estaba escrito su segundo nombre: **Severus** seguido de una fecha: **agosto de 1996**. Sin duda esos debían ser los recuerdos que, según había oído comentar a sus padres en alguna ocasión, podían observarse en algo llamado pensadero.

Recordó que su padre le había contado que él había sido bautizado con los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts, y su mente ató inmediatamente todos los cabos: ese recuerdo pertenecía al hombre que, según su propio padre, habia sido el hombre más valiente que conoció.

El corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente y la curiosidad se hizo imperiosa; ya no pensaba en James, ni en el desafío, ni en la profesora McGonagall. Tenía ante sí los pensamientos del hombre más valiente, un hombre cuyo nombre portaba él mismo. Necesitaba conocerlo, quería parecerse a él, quería saber en quién habían pensado sus padres cuando le pusieron por nombre Severus.

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en adivinar cuál sería el pensadero, y cómo funcionaba. En realidad no lo adivinó, más bien recordó algunas cosas que ya había oído, y dedujo el resto.

Con una mano temblorosa vertió el contenido plateado de la botellita en la vasija e introdujo la cara. Rápidamente sintió como si hubiese sido succionado hacia abajo, aterrizando en una habitación oscura y llena de libros y muebles viejos, en la que se encontraban tres personas bebiendo sendas copas de vino.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y grasientos, y de rostro severo, escuchaba las súplicas de una mujer rubia y alta, que le pedía que ayudara a su hijo en un asunto relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso. La mujer se parecía mucho a la abuela de Scorpius, que Albus había conocido hacía unos meses atrás en el callejón Diagon mientras hacía sus compras escolares. Sin embargo, en el recuerdo se la veía más joven aunque mucho más demacrada, como si estuviera sufriendo desde hacía un tiempo. Cuando la mujer pronunció el nombre de Draco, Albus supo que se trataba de la misma persona.

La otra mujer, más baja pero con un gran parecido a la primera, intentaba persuadirla de que no hablara con el hombre.

La abuela de Scorpius (estaba casi seguro de que su nombre era Narcisa) se desplomó en el suelo, sollozando a los pies de quien, según había comprendido Albus, debería ser el director _Severus._

La otra mujer le reprochó: _**¡Deberías sentirte orgullosa!** **Si yo tuviera hijos, me alegraría de que entregaran la vida por el Señor Tenebroso**. _

Narcisa se tiraba de los cabellos y Severus la levantó tomándola de los brazos. Le alcanzó una copa y le ofreció ayudar a su hijo. Mientras ella se calmaba, la otra mujer exigió que realizaran un juramento, que al parecer ella misma selló con un hechizo.

Una bruma cubrió la escena y Albus retiró la cara del pensadero.

No sabía cómo recuperar el fluido plateado para volver a colocarlo en la botellita, así que se guardó esta, vacía, en el bolsillo de la túnica.

No podía dejar de pensar en la escena que había presenciado. Conocía la historia del Señor Oscuro, y cómo sus padres habían luchado para derrotarlo, incluso un tío que no había llegado a conocer, -y en cuyo honor habían bautizado a su primo Fred- había dado la vida en esa guerra.

Según lo que acababa de presenciar, la familia de Scorpius y la persona por la cual él mismo llevaba el nombre de _Severus,_ estaban del lado del Señor Oscuro. Su propia familia estaba del lado contrario. Scorpius y él eran amigos, tanto que Scorpius se acababa de meter en un problema para ayudarlo a él, mientras que su propio hermano no hacía mas que fastidiarlo. Albus pensó que el bien y el mal eran conceptos muy subjetivos y que, a su modo, cada uno creía que su bando era el mejor, y que los otros estaban equivocados.

Sin embargo, la mujer había dicho que se sentiría orgullosa de tener un hijo que diera la vida por el Señor Tenebroso... Ese era su mayor anhelo. Que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Sus padres a menudo le repetían lo orgullosos que estaban por tenerlo como hijo, pero eso no contaba ya que todos los padres dicen lo mismo de sus hijos. Es su obligación, tienen que decirlo. Pero ¡qué feliz sería si su hermano mayor pronunciara esas palabras! Toda la vida había admirado e imitado a su hermano, pero James no hacía más que burlarse y tratarlo como un niñito.

Albus se vio a sí mismo saliendo de ese despacho con la intención de convertirse en una persona importante y respetable. Haría grandes cosas. Buscaría al Señor Tenebroso. Muchos decían que no había muerto. Que, tal como la primera vez, simplemente había desaparecido por un tiempo hasta que encontrara la forma de volver. Otros opinaban, confiados, que había sido derrotado definitivamente. Pero, ni unos ni otros, se mofaban del Señor Tenebroso.

El Señor Oscuro había vencido a la muerte, era inmortal, estaba por allí en alguna parte esperando la ocasión para volver. Él lo encontraría. Lo haría volver. Así todos lo respetarían. Nunca más se burlarían de él. Y, si tenía que dar la vida para eso, lo haría. Al final y al cabo, tanto la mujer del pensadero como el hombre en cuya memoria él se llamaba _Severus_ , estaban del lado de Lord Voldemort. Hasta su amigo Scorpius se enorgullecería de él, puesto que continuaría la labor que había comenzado el padre de aquel.

Albus Severus se sintió mucho mejor. Se sintió valiente y se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba lo que dijeran su hermano o su primo. Se irguió completamente, dispuesto a salir del despacho con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mente viajaba por extraños parajes.

* * *

Había terminado el colegio, graduándose con excelentes notas, y había emprendido el camino luego de estudiar minuciosamente cuanto libro encontraba en la biblioteca. Había leído día a día El Profeta en busca de cualquier información, por mínima que pareciera. Había interrogado a todos aquellos de quienes pudiera obtener una pista. Había partido con rumbo casi seguro hacia aquel paraje lejano del centro de África donde, amparado por una ancestral tribu de hechiceros de Chad, mantenía vivo su espíritu el Señor de las Tinieblas. Albus había llevado consigo todo aquello que, según sus estudios, podría necesitar para cumplir con sus fines. Y lo que no había previsto, lo consiguió durante los meses que convivió con los hechiceros, hasta que por fin llegó el día en que lograron devolver nuevamente el cuerpo a Lord Voldemort.

Ahora volvía a Inglaterra acompañando al mago más grande de todas las épocas, al indestructible. Abus sólo pensaba en encontrarse con su hermano. ¿Qué cara pondría James al verlo en tan imponente compañía? ¿Se atrevería a burlarse nuevamente de él? ¿Se atrevería a llamarlo cobarde? Todos los años invertidos alcanzarían por fin la meta con la que siempre soñó. Nadie, nunca más, iba a atreverse a decir que Albus Severus Potter no era valiente...

* * *

La puerta se abrió. La cara de la directora McGonagall, con su habitual seriedad, apareció despertando al niño de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Disculpa mi tardanza, realmente me necesitaban. He debido enviar a esos dos a la enfermería y luego tendrán que cumplir un castigo de una semana. Ojalá tú no sigas los pasos de tu hermano, Potter. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente y secreto que necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Albus tardó un minuto en volver a la realidad.

\- Eh... no... solo quería avisarle que Scorpius y James se habían citado para batirse a duelo, no quería que ellos supiesen que había avisado pero tampoco quería que resultaran heridos. Supongo que ya es tarde, ¿no?

La profesora Mc Gonagall sonrió -Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Has hecho muy bien en venir a avisarme, de todos modos. Eres una persona muy valiente. Me recuerdas a tu madre.

Albus salió del despacho con una extraña sensación. La directora lo consideraba valiente. También el sombrero lo había considerado así, a decir verdad. Y por si fuera poco -oprimió la botellita en su mano- tenía una prueba para mostrarle a James que había superado el desafío... Albus Severus Potter era todo un _Gryffindor_ , sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ _Ya sé que es muy probable que Albus vaya a tener problemas cuando Minerva se dé cuenta de que hay un pensamiento en el pensadero y falta su envase... No sé cómo reaccionará Albus, pero desde esta experiencia ha madurado bastante. Supongo que ya se las arreglará. Al parecer, la directora le tiene aprecio._


End file.
